kingkong_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Doug Jones
Doug "Jonesie" Jones is a protagonist in the 2016 American kaiju show, Kong: King of the Apes. History Kong: King of the Apes The Adventure Begins Doug Jones works with Lukas Remy as a Search and rescue worker for animals as well as humans. He is one of the founding members of the Dr. Leo Remy Natural History Museum and wildlife reserve. He aids Lukas in his attempt to save a Liger and her cub, but are framed for a weapons heist that Richard Remy was responsible for. They then move to a base in the forest where they live as fugitives. Snake in the Grass Doug and Lucas are sent to Mexico where they rescue a girl named Francisca from a Giant Anaconda. They are then attacked by Botila and several Biono-bots. She escapes with the snake and takes it to Alcatraz island. King Kong defeats the Biono-bot guards, and takes the Anaconda back to their base, where Doug removes its Biono-bot armor and he and Lukas return it to the wild. Kong in 3D Doug creates a jetpack for Kong while a holographic Kong terrorizes the city. They then decide that Richard is behind it, and track him to a uranium mine in Mexico. King Kong defeats the Biono-bots at the mine while Doug and Lukas' helicopter is downed by Botila. Doug gets it working and uses the Holographic Kong's remote controller to "attack" Alcatraz island. Poacher's Prize Doug creates an invisibility function for Kong's jetpack. They then notice that Richard has three Ligers on alcatraz island identical to a deceased Liger whose cub they are caring for. They and Kong then try to rescue them, as Richard is selling them on the black market. Doug chases Botila, who has taken one of the Ligers, into the forest where she tries to kill him. He eventually tricks her into diving off a cliff. With two Ligers rescued, Doug and Lukas then spend the rest of the episode planning how to infiltrate the island without being spotted while Kong, Danny, and Francisca save it. He and Lukas then relocate the three Ligers to a safe location with a population of tigers. King's Ransom Amy Kwan is kidnapped by Richard, and he calls Lukas to tell him that he had nothing to do with it, and urges him to start looking for her. Doug and Lukas track her car to the bottom of San Francisco Bay, where Lukas is attacked by two Megalodon Biono-bots that Kong fights off. After not finding Amy in the car, they follow a signal from her phone to a canyon where they are attacked by the police. Doug, Lukas, Danny Kwan, and Francisca then infiltrate Alcatraz island to search for her. They are successful and escape the island with Amy. Little Bots, Big Problems Doug and Amy Kwan are sent to dispose of a tracking device that was planted on Amy in the previous episode. They take it to China and place it on a duck and spend the rest of the episode at Amy's grandmother's house. Botilazilla Doug goes with Lukas to his old house in the redwoods, where Doug finds the deactivated body of Botila. In an open panel on her arm, Doug discovers some malware which he removes. After doing this, Botila reawakens and thanks him. Doug and Lukas then return to the base. Bionic Arms Race Doug and Lukas suspect Richard of plotting something after watching a Biono-bot destroy a missile headed for the city. Doug then tries to hack Botila to get answers. After learning of Richards plan for world domination, he and Kong travel to Alcatraz to face Botila and gain the codes to shut down the Biono-bots across the globe. Honey I Shrunk the Kong After Kong goes missing saving people from a stranded aircraft, Doug examines video footage to determine that Botila shrunk Kong with a shrinking ray. He and Lukas then head to Alcatraz to rescue Kong, and he is attacked by Botila, who disables his jetpack and prepares to kill him before being hit by Danny Kwan in a helicopter. Kong on Ice Doug and Lukas travel to the Arctic to rescue polar bears from the rapidly melting ice caps. When they arrive they are attacked by Richard, who imprisons them in his base. The two then talk Botila into letting them out, but when they reach their helicopter they find that Richard had removed an important part from it. Richard then tried to kill Lukas with his finger laser, but it malfunctioned before he could fire. Kong then destroyed the surrounding Biono-bots while Doug fixed the ship. Doug then flew the team home and left Richard in the Arctic. Takeover Doug and Lukas receive word from Richard, who is on the run from Botila. They then accept him and search the world for a place to hide and form a plan. Doug repairs Richard's bionic arm, and creates a helmet to block a radar signal from Richard that Botila was using to track them. Richard then went to Alcatraz to fight Botila himself, and betrayed Lukas and Doug who came to help him by trying to drown Kong, who had recently learned to swim. Doug and Lukas then left Richard to Botila. Robosquitoes Doug catches Laryngitis, and is unable to speak throughout the episode. he then helps Amy and the kids search for African Mosquitoes to create an antidote for Lukas, who was infected by Robosquitoes. Missing Doug remains in San Francisco and helps to reprogram the Robosquitoes to administer the antidote to the police force. Category:Characters and Monsters